Chocolate Kiss
by Demitri Ivanov
Summary: A oneshot of Venom x Cell with pure fluff. Cell ends up eating the last chocolate chip cookie and Venom finds the fitting punishment for him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cell and Venom. Venom rightfully belongs to Marvel and Cell belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Summary: Cell ends up eating the last chocolate chip cookie and Venom plans to give him the ultimate punishment.

Pairing: Venom x Cell

Warning: Shonen-Ai

&&&&

Eddie had just walked into his and Cell's apartment, having a big smile on his face. He had got a new and better paying job back as a journalist with his reputation cleared. Even though Eddie Brock despised Spider-Man, the wall-crawler felt sorry and he had no idea what the lethal protector was going through. So his rival managed to pull a few strings, asking friends in high places to clear Eddie's name and criminal record as Venom. To that day, Eddie thanked the arachnid for his compassion. The blonde man's stomach started to growl… Well, his other was growling, craving for some chocolate.

"Looks like all that searching for job can lead up to an appetite." Eddie said out loud, walking to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Cell was sitting at the table, leaning back against the chair and picked up a chocolate chip cookie. "And this little cookie said 'bye bye'" The bio-android chuckled, moving the gooey treat to his mouth and taking a bite of half of the cookie.

Eddie walked into the kitchen, and his eyes widened when he saw Cell with half of a chocolate chip cookie. "Cell, don't" He yelled, holding out his hand but it was too late when he watched him finish it up.

Cell turned his gaze to Eddie, grinning slightly. "Sorry Eddie." He teased, as his grin turned into a smirk.

That was probably the last chocolate chip cookie, and there was no way Cell would get away with this. The black symbiote that resided in Eddie started to cover the man's muscular frame, the white spider symbol appearing on his strong chest, and his face was being covered as it formed eerie white patches on his eyes and sharp teeth turned into a grin. "You ate the last cookie, Cell. So there's so way you're innocent, and therefore you are guilty as charged." He said in his scary double voice, moving slowly towards the green insectoid being and leaned towards his face.

Cell raised a curious eyebrow, chuckling with amusement to what the journalist would do. "What's my punishment o' Lethal Protector?" He asked in a mock tone, his smirk widened and his minty breathe touched Venom's face.

The cool breathe left Venom's face tingling. His 'mask' started to peal back, showing Eddie's entire face and pulled a chair to sit in. "How about this?" He said, boldly leaning in and captured Cell's lips into a passionate kiss.

Cell welcomed the kiss, pulling the muscular half-human and half-symbiote close to his own strong frame. He wrapped his arms around Eddie's symbiote covered body, holding him tightly into his warm embrace and moaned gently.

Eddie wrapped his muscular arms around Cell's rock hard body, running his hands up and down the android's back, also feeling his wings. He felt Cell pull back, looking really puzzled. "What's wrong-"Before Eddie could finish his sentence, he felt Cell place a cookie between his teeth.

Cell didn't eat the last chocolate chip cookie. He wanted the blonde journalist to be tricked into thinking it was the last gooey treat. He leaned in to claim not only his koi's

lips also taking half of the cookie as well. The android moaned with pleasure, smearing the chocolate all cover Eddie's moist lips.

Eddie pulled back, shocked to know that Cell had hid a cookie all this time. He smirked with amusement, licking the chocolate off his lips and turned his attention to Cell. Blue eyes met with magenta, gazing into them deeply and chuckled. "You really are sneaky." He complimented.

"My Eddie, I didn't know you thought of me that way." Cell said with a pleased grin.

"I love you Cell." Eddie smiled, leaning in to lick the chocolate off of Cell's lips.

Cell laughed when Eddie licked the chocolate substance off his lips, smiling in return. "I love you too, Eddie."

&&&&

Author's Note: I've been dying to do this pairing for some time Anyway, I know Cell and Venom wouldn't get along if they met, but they're but hot together! Please enjoy reading the fic and take your time to review


End file.
